Ben 10 VS Green Lantern
Ben 10 VS Green Lantern is 109th episode of Death Battle, featuring Ben Tennyson from the Ben 10 series and Green Lantern from DC Comics in a battle between green-clad versatile space heroes. Ben was voiced by Nicholas Andrew Louie and Green Lantern was voiced by Bradley Gareth. Description Two heroes in green battle it out! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: For years, humans have gazed at the stars, contemplating the possibilities of first contact with an alien race. Will we exchange gifts of peace, or weapons of war? Boomstick: Weapons, definitely weapons, like these ones! Wiz: Ben 10, defender of earth and wielder of the Omnitrix. Boomstick: And the Green Lantern, galactic lawman and bearer of the power ring. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Ben Tennyson Wiz: Benjamin Tennyson was just your average ten year old boy. He loved video games, hated school, and was prepared to have the most boring summer vacation ever, until destiny fell from the sky. (We see Ben running from a falling object coming towards him) Wiz: Upon discovering a strange, crash-landed alien device, it stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid. Boomstick: (singing) Now he's got superpowers, he's no ordinary kid, he's Ben 10~! Sorry Wiz, I just can't help myself, that theme song's so damn catchy! (*Cues: Astronut*) Wiz: This strange device was the Omnitrix, a portable library of intergalactic genetic data that can transform its user into a variety of different alien species. Popup: The Omnitrix was originally meant to be used as a communication tool to bring peace across the universe. Boomstick: Sounds like the perfect way to get freaky with some alien babes from all across the galaxy! Wiz: Well, you do you, but the cosmic warlord Vilgax had something different in mind. With the Omnitrix technology, he planned to create an army of superpowered aliens and conquer the universe. Boomstick: Yeah, typical villain stuff, but ol' hentai face would have to wait, cause Ben got the watch first and became a superhero! Well, okay, first he burned down a forest but THEN he got busy with the hero stuff. Wiz: The Omnitrix contains a built-in radio, universal translator, distress signal, a self-defense pulse blast against anyone trying to force it off Ben's wrist, and, as a bonus, it can tell time. Boomstick: And whenever Ben comes across a new alien he‘d like to cosplay, it can scan their DNA, so he can add them to his transformation collection, and he's got a ton to choose from. He's got alien forms that can control the elements, like lightning, water, ice, earth, and fire with his very first transformation ever, Heatblast. Along with some just beautiful fire puns. Heatblast: I'm totally hot. (Chuckles) Boomstick: Ah, you got to respect the classics. Wiz: As Four Arms, he's strong enough to create shockwaves with mere punches. As XLR8, he can run fast enough to dodge lightning. As Diamondhead, he can survive massive explosions like they were nothing. But if you prefer brains over brawn, like myself, he can increase his intelligence with alien forms like Brainstorm, who has an IQ of one nonillion. That's a one, followed by thirty zeroes, and more than three octillion times greater than the highest recorded IQ in history. Popup: Ben's own physical condition affects his transformations. If he's sick, has an injury, or is otherwise weakened, the alien will be similarly affected. Boomstick: He can fly as Jetray, duplicate himself with Ditto, and eat his feelings away as Upchuck. Wiz, that's really not a healthy way to handle issues. Wiz: You know, you're right, Boomstick. Boomstick: Yeah, he should really just stick to alcohol, and if he ever wants to suck for some reason, he's got Walkatrout, which is a fish with legs... And that's it. Wiz: Probably Ben's worst transformation, and that's saying a lot, considering he has an alien literally named “The Worst”. Boomstick: If old-timey horror movies are your thing, Ben can transform into every classic monster you can think of. Because I guess zombies and werewolves were aliens all along. I knew it! Wiz: Through different forms, Ben can manipulate the fundamental forces of the universe, like gravity, radiation, time, and energy. Feedback for instance once absorbed the entirety of the Big Bang, and then fired it at a robot supervillain, creating a time loop, and saving the universe. Boomstick: Yeah, as he's gotten used to hero work, Ben's aliens started getting pretty insane. Like Way Big, who's basically a giant kaiju who can fire a cosmic ray from his chest powerful enough to hurt a being made of pure energy. And let's not forget my personal favorite alien, Mole-Stache! He's a mole who punches people... with his moustache. (Chuckles) You can't write that. Popup: Ben once received the Ultimatrix, which could access an alien transformation's Ultimate Form. However, it was repeatedly stated to be inferior to the Omnitrix. Wiz: Truly a... fearsome addition to Ben's massive arsenal. But contrary to the show's very specific title, Ben's Omnitrix doesn't just have access to ten alien forms. In fact, it has 1,000,912. Boomstick: (singing) He's no ordinary kid, he's Ben 1,000,912! Yeah, doesn’t... Doesn’t quite roll off the tongue like Ben 10, does it? (Cut to Wiz and Boomstick, where Boomstick now somehow has an Omnitrix equipped.) Boomstick: Well, let's see if I can take one of these babies for a spin. Wiz: Where did you get that? Boomstick: Don't worry about it. (Wiz puts on sunglasses as Boomstick transforms himself into a Tetramand, and then starts rapidly switching through aliens as Wiz talks.) Wiz: Well, the Omnitrix does have one drawback. It usually has an automatic cooldown period for a few minutes between transformations, because overuse can permanently disfigure the users DNA. (As Wiz finishes, we see Boomstick is now a mutated alien abomination, similar to that of Ultimate Kevin or Aggregor, but worse.) Boomstick: (gurgles) Oh great, you couldn't have said that four seconds earlier? (Wiz shrugs) Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to pee out my face. Wiz: Ugh, I'll fix this later. This cooldown would be a recurring issue for Ben, until he discovered Master Control, a special code which, when inputted into the Omnitrix, just let him use it however he wanted. Boomstick: (normal voice) And if he's ever on death’s door, the watch will automatically pop him into whatever alien body it thinks he needs at the time to survive whatever's happening. Wiz: And there's one form that's almost always the best answer: Alien X. Born in the Forge of Creation beyond the multiverse itself, Alien X is a Celestialsapien, the most powerful species in the universe. Boomstick: He’s basically a cosmic god who can punch planets to bits, fly faster than light, duplicate himself, control minds, use telekinesis, reverse time, warp reality, and even just straight-up erase people from existence. Ben: It takes a lot to get their attention and that's fine. We don't want it. Young Ben: Why not? Kevin: They could just blink, and we'd be gone. Boomstick: Alien X is so tough, he's survived the destruction of the entire universe by the Anihilaarg, and didn't feel a thing! Like, his durability was so through the roof, he didn't even realize total cosmic annihilation was happening right on top of him! (Cut to Wiz and Boomstick.) Wiz: Based on rough estimates made by a NASA astrophysicist, the total mass energy of the universe in joules is four... Boomstick: Well, that doesn't seem very impressive. Wiz: ...Followed by sixty nine zeroes. Boomstick: Oh, there it is. Wiz: And to top it off, Ben as Alien X went and just remade an entirely new universe identical to the old one. Boomstick: First of all, how the hell? Second, since he just made a copy universe, that technically means that all those characters we watched through the whole show are still dead. Damn, dude! Throw somebody a bone or something. Wiz: However, Celestialsapiens are composed of multiple personalities. And if they can't unanimously agree on what action to take, which can take billions of years, all that power is basically useless. Boomstick: But Ben convinced his extra personalities that that's really goddamn stupid and he should have full control all the time, so it doesn't matter. Why doesn't he just go full Alien X all the time? Popup: According to one of the show's creators, Ben still needs to ask the personalities for permission. However, he has frequently been shown to take action immediately after transforming, so this appears to be a non-issue in most cases. Wiz: Well, a little variety doesn't hurt, right? Plus, even without his alien forms, Ben is pretty clever and has a knack for getting himself out of trouble, even when things get really weird. (Grandpa Max as a Lepidopterran larvae is shown.) Boomstick: And he’s saved the universe more times than he can count. He's defeated Vilgax when he had the power of a Cthulhu god, ended the Highbreed conspiracy, and whooped another Celestialsapien, the Galactic Gladiator, by flying so fast, he created a galaxy-sized black hole. Wiz: We can tell, from the size of the black hole in relation to the galaxies in the background, as well as how long it took to create, that Alien X must have been flying approximately seven quadrillion times faster than light speed. Boomstick: I get it, Wiz. Alien X is totally overpowered, but Ben doesn't keep any of those powers as a human. Wiz: Not much of a problem when the Omnitrix can instantly transform him fast enough to catch the Big Bang. The only thing truly holding Ben back throughout his hero career was his immaturity, being a ten-year-old and all. Boomstick: Oh, yeah, like that one time he messed with the Omnitrix and accidentally set it to self-destruct. After charging up for a few days, it would destroy the whole universe on its own, so, that's not great. Wiz: Fortunately, Ben grew into a reliable and wildly successful hero by the time he reached the age of sixteen. He would continue his hero work into the future, eventually adopting the name, Ben 10,000. The world can rest easy with Ben 10 as its first and best line of defense. Gwen: Sixsix and Vulkanus? What are they doing here?! Ben: About to get their alien butts kicked, that's what. Goin’ hero! (slams down his Omnitrix) Green Lantern Wiz: Hal Jordan was just your average devilishly handsome ladies' man and hotshot test pilot who discovered a crash-landed alien ship in the desert. Okay, so maybe he's... not so average. Boomstick: I'll say. He found this guy Abin Sur dying in a crashed spaceship, who gave Hal a little green ring before kicking the bucket. Wiz: And so, by reciting an ancient oath, Hal Jordan would become a Green Lantern. Hal Jordan: In brightest day, In blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil’s might beware my power, Green Lantern's light! Wiz: The Green Lantern Corps is a universe-spanding law enforcement organization, founded by the immortal Maltusians, also known as the Guardians of the Universe. Boomstick: Hey, they're space Oompa-Loompas! Wiz: More like leprechauns. Boomstick: Okay fine, whichever mythical creature you want. Wiz: No, no, I mean a group of them traveled to Earth centuries ago, and literally evolved into modern-day leprechauns. Boomstick: I KNEW they were real! Wiz: Anyway, the Green Lantern Corps has patrolled the known universe for three billion years, recruiting members of every shape and size. Boomstick: Including a living planet, a sentient smallpox virus, some guy with an exploding volcano for a head, a living math equation, and a squirrel. Man, even after all these years, Wiz, comics are weird. Wiz: Imagine what it felt like for Hal when he began training on the guardian homeworld, Oa. Overtime, he grew to be one of the Corps greatest members and defender of the universe. Boomstick: Just with that ring of his. It might look tiny, but if Mjolnir, Yoda, and years of therapy taught me anything, it isn't the size that counts, it's what you do with it. Wiz: Uh, right. The Green Lantern Power Ring is actually one of the most impressive weapons ever made. It's most well known for it's ability to create hardened light constructs that function identically to what they're inspired by. Anything from boxing gloves, to machine guns, to an entire solar system. While a ring's wielder must be familiar with the object they're creating, they don't necessarily need to know all the ins and outs for it to function. Boomstick: The ring's energy can boost Hal's strength and speed, and also protect him with a force field. He can shoot lasers, phase through objects, turn invisible, read minds, heal wounds, and fly through space faster than light. Wiz: The only true limit to a power rings utility is it's users imagination, insofar as allowing the Green Lantern to bend the rules of the universe to their whims. They can transmute matter and energy, manipulate time, form pocket dimensions, and warp the fabric of reality. Popup: Superman once described the Power Ring as "the most powerful weapon ever conceived throughout the history of the universe". Boomstick: And even though Abin Sur went out like a b*tch, the ring makes a competent Green Lantern really tough to kill, it has built in defenses to protect against mind control, and it can sometimes yank it's owner out of harms way all on it's own. Wiz: It can even defend against multiversal erasure events, like when Kilowog survived the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Popup: The only people not effected by the Crisis normally were those outside its effects. Kilowog and other Green Lanterns were well within its range but were unaffected due to their rings' protections. Boomstick: That's right, this guy tanked a freaking retcon to the face! Whatever's in these rings, I want it in my dune buggy, stat! Wiz: That would be pure, unfiltered willpower. Death Battle (*Cues: Emerald Heroes - Therewolf Media*) It is nighttime around a quiet city street as one of Ben's aliens, XLR8, is seen casually speeding by. But the Kineceleran’s momentum is quickly halted when he becomes trapped in a mysterious green bubble, forcing him to turn back into Ben Tennyson. Ben: Huh...? A voice catches his attention and levitating down before his very eyes is the ring-bearing galactic protector known as Hal Jordan. Green Lantern: Hello! Green Lantern, best looking guardian of Sector 2814, at your service. Ben: I can give you ten good reasons right now to let me go! Green Lantern: Sorry kid, seems you‘re carrying a Class A galactic super weapon. Hal then releases Ben from his bubble. Green Lantern: I'll just take this. A solid emerald construct in the shape of an open hand beams out of Hal's Power ring. But as the Sector 2814 Guardian grabs Ben's watch, it releases a pulse blast which knocks Green Lantern to a nearby building. Green Lantern: Okay, that's interesting. Ben: You're not the first doofus to try and take this! It's hero time! Ben slams down his hand on the Omnitrix and transforms into Four Arms. Four Arms: FOUR ARMS! The mighty Tetramand leaps towards his new foe and strikes with his fists, only meeting the Lantern's forcefield. Hal quickly capitalizes on the alien's delayed strike and from behind, constricts his arms in a rope construct, immobilizing him. Green Lantern: Lights out, Punchy! And with enough force, hurled Four Arms into a nearby fire hydrant, bursting it. Green Lantern levitates nearer, hoping to convince Ben into surrender. Green Lantern: Come on kid! Let's stop this before it gets heated. Heatblast: Too late! The burst water evaporates to reveal Ben's new alien form; the fire-bodied Pyronite known as Heatblast, who unleashes a burst of flame at Green Lantern. Green Lantern dodges, and then dodges a few more blasts before taking to the air, with Heatblast following. Heatblast unleashes another burst of flames at Hal, who conjures a giant fire extinguisher to block the flames. The wielder of the Omnitrix proceeds to engage in banter as the struggle goes on. Heatblast: Hey! You ever seen a supernova? Green Lantern: Several, actually, I-'' As Hal says this, Heatblast unleashes a gigantic wave of flames all around him, forcing the Green Lantern to pull up a force field. Eventually, there is a huge explosion. Hal is unharmed, but tired from having blocked an intense blast. Ben takes a moment to trash talk again. ''Heatblast: Hah! You're so lame! I bet could even beat you as Grey Matter! As he says this, he promptly transforms into the very alien he was mentioning. Grey Matter: What?! I didn't mean literally! Grey Matter then looks up and sees Hal looming over him, Lantern ring pointed straight at him. Green Lantern: Cute. A flash of green signals Ben transforming again, this time transforming into Way Big, and promptly stomping on Hal. Way Big: Ew, I stepped in loser. Hal then comes out from underneath Way Big's foot, and manifests giant spiked knuckles, and gets into a giant-sized fist-fight with the To'kustar, eventually overwhelming him and trying to drop a moon-like construct on him. There is another flash of green, and there floats the Celestialsapien, Alien X, holding the construct up. Alien X: Yawn. Alien X wipes the construct out, then flies right in front of Hal before using a simple finger flick to send him flying into space, before following up and delivering a high-speed beatdown on the Green Lantern. He then grabs Hal by the throat and starts erasing him. Alien X: This is Alien X. He controls all of reality. This is over. Right before he is completely erased, Hal unleashes a burst of power from his Power Ring and punches Alien X away. Green Lantern: I don't care what kind of power you've got! Alien X then proceeds to clone himself, surrounding Hal on all sides, before closing in to attack. Hal creates a barrier around himself before taking out his power charger, before reciting his ancient oath. Green Lantern: In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might beware my power... As Hal says this, energy explodes from him, blowing away all of the clones of Alien X. Green Lantern: Green Lantern's light! Hal then manifests a spear and rushes at Alien X, stabbing the Celestialsapien in the chest. In return, the Celestialsapien does a rotating gesture with his arm, and time rewinds: Green Lantern: I don't care what kind of pow-'' As Green Lantern is saying this, Alien X sucker punches him, sending him flying into a nearby asteroid, and leaving him bloodied. Alien X takes the time to trashtalk once more. ''Alien X: Reality includes time. Hal has a sudden flash of inspiration from this. Green Lantern: Time, huh? Thanks for the tip! Green Lantern then disappears into a green vortex. Eventually, coming out of the other end of the vortex is a familiar scene: specifically the start of the fight. Ben: You're not the first doofus to try to take this! It's hero ti-'' As Ben is about to transform, though, a scissor-like construct appears from behind and slices Ben's arm off. Ben looks for a moment in shock before screaming in pain. Behind him, Hal is shown, and he raises his ring in the air, before bringing it down, causing a giant boot-like construct to come down on Ben, crushing him. Hal takes the moment to reprise a certain line of his now-dead opponent. ''Green Lantern: Ew, I stepped in loser. He then tries to chuckle, but just starts coughing due to his wounds. Green Lantern: Ugh, it hurts to laugh... He then grabs the last thing remaining of his foe, the dismembered arm attached to the Omnitrix, and then notices his past self looking at him. Green Lantern: Don't ask... As he says this, he flies back into the time portal he created. His past self then creates a construct shaped like a question mark to show his confusion. Results Boomstick: I guess you could say Hal was definitely the ringer for this fight. (Wiz groans.) Ah Wiz, don't be green with envy. That pun was ten outta Ben. Wiz: The winner is Green Lantern. Original Track The track for this fight is "Emerald Heroes" by Therewolf Media. It uses various types of synths to create a space theme, fitting the two characters. It also implements piano and electric guitar, with the latter sounding similar to those used in the original Ben 10 theme song. The track’s title is a reference to Ben & Hal’s signature colors being green. It could also be a reference to Ben's catchphrase; "It's hero time!", as well the animated movie: Green Lantern: Emerald Knights. The cover image features the original Omnitrix in its active mode, with the Green Lantern symbol replacing the regular symbol. Trivia * The connections between Ben Tennyson and Green Lantern is that they are both earthlings whose powers came from a mysterious device from space that they wear, and that give them a huge variety of powers, and they're both shining green. They're also known for fighting and helping aliens. They also work with/for crime-fighting organizations which recruit a multitude of aliens, which is identified with a specific green symbol (For Ben, The Plumbers and for Green Lantern, The Green Lantern Corps). ** Coincidentally, both characters have been voiced by Steven Blum at some point; Blum voiced Heatblast and Ghostfreak, two of Ben's alien forms, in the original Ben 10 series and Hal Jordan in Injustice 2. * According to DEATH BATTLE Cast, Ben Singer wanted to see Ben 10 join Death Battle. Though he didn't think the most popular combatants for him, Beast Boy and Danny Phantom would work. For Danny Phantom, the matchup was made due to nostalgia and not because of any matching powers and would, therefore, be a weird episode. And for Beast Boy, it was stated that he wouldn't stand a chance due to the sheer differences in their transformations. They could trim Ben Tennyson to his younger self from the original first series, but Singer wanted Ben to have all the aliens he has achieved over the years. * This is the fifth non-Marvel VS DC episode, after Goku VS Superman, Goku VS Superman 2, Joker VS Sweet Tooth and Raven VS Twilight Sparkle. *This is the fourth Comics VS Cartoons themed episode, after Beast VS Goliath, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie and Raven VS Twilight Sparkle. *This Death Battle has the third most negative reception near Goku VS Superman which has the second most negative reception while it's sequel has the most. Category:Death battles Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Comic VS Cartoon' themed Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Animated Sprite battles